1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elevation apparatus for a device such as a keyboard or other workstation accessory. More particularly, this invention relates to a vertical adjustment apparatus to hold a device, such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or laptop computer, for a user to use while either sitting at the workstation or standing near the workstation. This allows a user to change from a seated to a standing position throughout the workday without moving the device from the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the workplace, persons are often required to perform repetitive manual tasks in a sedentary position. By maintaining a sedentary position throughout the workday, the person can become fatigued without proper support. Remaining in that sedentary position may reduce blood flow through the legs as well. Utilizing ergonomic principles when designing furniture may increase worker productivity, decrease worker fatigue and absenteeism, and improve blood flow throughout the body.
Further, ergonomic principles dictate that it is desirable to properly support the hands, arms, and wrists of a seated person who is utilizing devices such as a computer keyboard, mouse, and/or laptop computer.
It is known in the workstation design industry that by varying a person's body position, fatigue is reduced. Without changing positions periodically, proper circulation is hampered. By changing body positions at multiple times throughout the day, a person can reduce stress and increase productivity.
One desirable way of changing body position is for a worker to switch from a seated to a standing position. Alternating from a seated to a standing position facilitates blood flow through the legs, which helps prevent fatigue and improves worker comfort. This sit-and-stand method of reducing worker fatigue is known in the furniture design field.
Several attempts at providing a comfortable keyboard support for a seated person are known. For example, it is known in the workplace design industry that it is possible to provide keyboard supports for use by a person in a seated position. For example, the approach of Trimnell described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,607 utilizes a computer keyboard holder attached to a chair. Trimnell's keyboard holder attaches to the chair legs, and is for use by a person in the seated position, not the standing position. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,922 to Cooper describes a chair with a built-in computer workstation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,073 to VanBeek describes the holder in front of a chair to reduce the chance of the user incurring repetitive stress injuries. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,950 to Crenshaw describes a school desk computer workstation, while Dearing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,710) describes the holder built into a chair arm.
Commercial products such as X-TENSION ARM by Cal Trak, Inc. of Broomfield, Colo., and ERGOREST by Ergonomic Design, Inc. of Northglenn, Colo., are available which provide for the attachment of a keyboard support to a chair, the support being mounted at a given height for a seated user.
In each of these approaches, the holder is designed for one position of a user, generally seated. None describe a system for providing a keyboard support for use by a person standing near a chair. Further, when a user is practicing those prior designs, but would like to stand to take advantage of the sit-and-stand principle, modifications to the work area would be required. For instance, combining two prior design support systems could possibly be used to accommodate different user positions.
It is known to provide two keyboard supports at one workstation: one permanently mounted at a height suitable to a person in a seated position, and one permanently mounted at a height suitable to a person in a standing position. However, the addition of another piece of furniture in the work area is not always desirable in many space-limited workplace designs. Further, the same keyboard, mouse, and/or computer may be utilized by multiple workers throughout the day. Therefore, it is desirable to have accessory supports, which are capable of adjusting to the different depths, angles, and heights to accommodate the differently-statured individuals who may utilize the same keyboard support. Additionally, the use of radio frequency or infra red communication makes the use of a cordless keyboard, mouse, or computer feasible in the modern workplace.
It is also known to provide one device that is mountable to a chair at various locations, such that the sit-and-stand principle may be employed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,786 to Benden et al., issued Aug. 12, 2003, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, (and commonly-owned by the present assignee of record, Neutral Posture, Inc. of Bryan, Tex.) describes using a support apparatus that is removably attachable to an armrest of a chair, the back of a chair, or to a desk. In this way, accessories, such as computer, keyboard, and/or a mouse, can be utilized by a person seated in the chair or standing near the chair. When the apparatus is attached to the back of the chair, the apparatus may be utilized by a person in a standing position. The height of the apparatus may be adjusted by adjusting the height of the chair.
It is also known to provide some keyboard adjustment through the use of an industry-standard keyboard mechanism, such as those provided by CompX Waterloo Inc., Kitchener, Ontario, Canada, for example. The prior art keyboard mechanism systems may provide sufficient adjustment of a keyboard for a seated user, in some situations. However, the adjustability of prior art units may be limited such that the same equipment may not be utilized in conjunction with the sit-and-stand principle described above—at least not to the degree as dictated for an ergonomically-correct standing height of a 95th percentile male.
Thus, it would be desirable to have one piece of equipment that would be capable of elevating a device such as a keyboard for utilization by a user in a seated position and in a standing position. It would also be desirable that the unit be able to be installed on existing keyboard mechanism as a retrofit, such that the sit and stand ergonomic principle may be utilized with existing keyboard mechanisms. It would also be desirable that the vertical adjustment mechanism be easily adjusted from one height to another.
Thus, a need exists for a single, versatile support adapted to vertically adjust devices such as a keyboard, mouse, or laptop computer, so that a user may utilize the device alternatively in a seated or standing position. It is desirable that this support be capable of attaching to a workstation, for instance via an industry-standard keyboard mechanism, in such a way as to let the user sit or stand throughout the day, thus reducing worker fatigue. It is therefore desirable that the attachment mechanism be simple to use so that the user can change positions as desired.